Careless
by erihan
Summary: written by LovesTransformers on Deviantart, published with her permission.   The Autobots get attacked, contains Bumblebee and Prowl mild slash.


Careless

by ~LovesTransformers

WARNING: Has a bit of yaoi/slash if you catch it. Now you know.

"You know, you don't have to stand there staring at me," Prowl said. His legs were crossed as he sat on the grass and his optics were dim. He was in the middle of his meditation when he heard the footsteps of someone and felt them watching him. "Bumblebee," he added.

"How do you always know it's me?" Bumblebee asked shocked as he walked next to the other bot and stared down at him. "I was quiet!"

"But your steps were careless and simple to detect for your approach," Prowl replied as his optics brightened and he stood up silently. He turned to the little yellow mech and crossed his arms.

"Careless?" Bumblebee glared up at the other. "I am not careless! I can be careful if I wanted to!"

"Bumblebee, get out of the way."

Bumblebee raised on optics ridge. "What?"

"Get out of the way!" Prowl lunged forward and tackled to little bot to the ground.

"Prowl? What the—"

Before Bumblebee could finish, he saw a ray blast right passed him and over Prowl's back. His blue optics widened as more rays were blasted in their direction. Bumblebee looked over Prowl to see one of the humans' robots shooting at them. Why was it attacking them? Either way, it was going down. Bumblebee pushed Prowl off and jumped to his feet, his electric stingers soon replacing his hands.

Prowl turned to Bumblebee and yelled, "Get down!"

Before Bumblebee had any time to react, the robot pounced on him and grabbed his forehead. Feeling a strong electrical current flow through his whole body painfully, Bumblebee yelled. He could feel his systems starting to shut off, one after another. His spark was even starting to pain him greatly, and only pain seemed to flow through his circuits now. His optics were offline and his audios were barely working.

Prowl quickly stood up and pushed the robot off. Once he did, the robot pointed its arm gun at his chest and fired. Prowl bit his glossa to prevent him from screaming in pain and threw one of his stars at the robot's neck. Its head fell to the ground and its body fell limp against a tree. Prowl fell to his knees as he grinded his teeth. He placed his hand on the hole in his chest and felt it being covered in energon. His energy was slowly going down and the hole pained him so much. He tried not to let it show, though. He looked down at Bumblebee, who was gasping for air it seemed, and placed his clean hand on the other's chest.

"Optimus…" Prowl said weakly in the comm. link. "It's Prowl… We need help…"

That was the last thing Bumblebee heard before his audios gave out.

*X*X*X*

Bumblebee groaned as his optics brightened. The first thing he saw was Optimus Prime and Bulkhead over him. Groaning again, Bumblebee sat up and put his hand on his forehead. He turned to Optimus and stepped off of the berth.

"How are you feeling, little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"I feel okay," Bumblebee replied, turning to the other as his optics dimmed momentarily. "What happened to me was nothing compared to what happened to Prowl." His optics widened and he spun around to the green bot. "Prowl! What happened to him? Is he okay? Where is he?"

Bulkhead looked at the ground sadly before turning to Optimus, who looked worried himself. Bumblebee knew that couldn't be good.

"Where's Prowl?" he yelled, his fists clenching as his anger rose.

"Ratchet's still working on him," Bulkhead replied sadly.

Bumblebee darted out of the room and ran off, looking for Prowl. Though some parts of his body started to hurt, he continued to sprint through the base looking. Guilt crept into him as he thought about Prowl's wound. It was just so close to his spark that it could have hit it… He had to see if Prowl was still functioning! Bumblebee glanced into a room that he passed, then stopped and turned back around. He burst into the room, seeing Prowl lying down on the berth and Ratchet repairing his opened chest.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet snapped as he looked at the yellow and black mech. "You nearly made me damage one of his main wires!"

"Prowl! Prowl, come on!" Bumblebee started to shake Prowl slightly. "You're stronger than this!"

"Bumblebee, you're not helping him!" Ratchet grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from Prowl's shoulder. "Get out until I'm finished repairing him! Bulkhead, get him out of here!"

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to see Bulkhead and Optimus Prime enter the room, and he turned back to Ratchet. He glared up at the medic and yelled, "I'm not leaving Prowl!"

"Come on, little buddy," Bulkhead said as he grabbed his arm. "Let Ratchet repair him."

"I won't leave!" Bumblebee snapped as he turned to the larger green mech.

He tried to grab onto Prowl's wrist, but Bulkhead pulled him away from the berth. Bumblebee growled when he felt the powerful grip pull his away from Prowl, the one he cared about so much. He leaned forward and tried to grab Prowl's wrist again, but he was pulled back farther.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee lunged forward only to fall back from the grip on his arm. "Damn it Bulkhead! Let go of me!"

"Get him out already!" Ratchet snapped.

Optimus Prime grabbed Bumblebee's other arm, and Bumblebee was thrown back and out of the room. Bumblebee's back hit the wall and he heard the door shut. Optimus Prime crossed his arms and stood in front of it. Growling, Bumblebee ran up to him and glared up at the taller bot.

"Optimus, I have to stay with Prowl!" Bumblebee said angrily, almost yelling.

"Go to your dormitory Bumblebee," Optimus said strictly.

"But Optimus!"

"That's an order!"

Bumblebee grinded his teeth as he continued to glare up at the red and blue Autobot. He sighed angrily and stormed off into his room. He slammed his door, locked it, and kicked the wall closest to him. How could they just kick him out like that? How could they keep him from Prowl? He couldn't just wait and hope that the person he cared about so much was going to get better! He needed to see him getting repaired so he knew that Prowl was going to be okay! For Primus sake! He couldn't stay away from Prowl for too long without it killing him!

Bumblebee dimmed his optics as he sat on his berth and became lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stand it. The guilt was so much and his anger soon turned into sorrow. It was all his fault that Prowl was damaged. Because of him, Prowl's spark might have been extinguished and he might lose Prowl. Bumblebee shook his head. No, that wasn't going to happened. He wouldn't let it! How could he even let himself think about the worst possible outcome? Prowl was going to be fine! Prowl's strong and skillful, so he's going to be just fine!

Or at least Bumblebee hoped so...

*X*X*X*

"I can't take it anymore!"Bumblebee's optics brightened and he sat up quickly from laying on his berth. "Order or not, I have to see if Prowl's alright!"

He jumped off the berth and opened the door. Before exiting his room, he poked his head out and looked around. Nobody. Bumblebee walked out of his room and tried to open the door to the other room, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

Not thinking, Bumblebee kicked the door and yelled, "Damn!" His yellow fingers quickly covered his mouth in fear that someone heard him.

The door in front of him opened, and Ratchet stared down at the small bot. "Optimus told you to stay in your dormitory," he said.

"You think I don't know that?" Bumblebee snapped. "Look, I just have to see Prowl! Please Ratchet!"

The medic let out a sigh. "Fine, but only because I just finished repairing him," he said as he moved aside to clear the doorway.

Bumblebee darted inside and ran next to the side of the berth Prowl lay on. He stared down at the other bot, seeing that his optics were dim. That was a good sign. His own optics lowered his gaze to a patch on Prowl's chest. Hopefully, it was only temporary. Bumblebee's optics darted to Prowl's when he heard him groan quietly. Prowl's optics brightened and he slowly turned his head to Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech couldn't help but smile to see that he was okay.

"Hey there Prowl."

"How… how long was I shut down?" Prowl asked.

"A couple of hours," Bumblebee replied. "That thing got'cha good."

"Are you alright?"

Bumblebee laughed. "You're the one who got hurt and _you're_ worried about _me_? That's dumb."

"It's caring, unlike what you do."

"Say what?"

"You're careless about the outcomes of others."

"I was just worrying about _you_for all the time that you were out, and you're saying that I'm careless? I was stressing out because of your injury since it was my fault in the first place you got it! I nearly blew my circuits worrying if you were going to be alright or not, so don't start saying I'm careless!"

Prowl looked down at his hand to see Bumblebee's fingers right on top of his. Bumblebee's faceplate heated, shocked that his own hand was there. He quickly removed his hand from Prowl's and looked away, his face flushed with embarrassment. _How did that happen?_Bumblebee thought. Before he could think anything else, Prowl's hand reached over and gently grabbed his. Bumblebee stared at him with wide optics, his faceplate heating even more.

Prowl smiled softly at the other. "Thank you, for not being so careless after all."

Bumblebee smiled back, his face still flushed. "N-No problem Prowl."


End file.
